Goodbye
by GoneCrazy666
Summary: Inuyasha is completely clueless. Kikyo has killed Kagome. Kagome is sent to the Soul Society with Inu and Sessh's obaa-chan help. But when the poor girl wakes up, she's in the S.S. but she's in a strange building that doesn't look right. Where's Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

I don't like writing sad stories but I do kinda make 'em sad either in the beginning, middle, or very rarely, in the end. After all, not all people have happy endings. However, this is a story that has no sad ending in it but it does have some sad parts in it.

_Chapter 1: Death_

She was in complete shock.

She couldn't believe that this would happen to her of all people. But he didn't care if she was barely standing in the middle of a forest bleeding profusely in her stomache.

No. He had chosen _her_. The undead miko who was the currently bleeding girl's incarnation.

Even with the girl's miko powers that she could use to heal herself, it wouldn't do any good. The wound was too much and would never heal much less let her live.

_"Kagome!"_ Shouted a voice out in the distance. But the girl was unable to pin-point to whom it belonged to.

The girl called Kagome, turned her head and saw a woman with brown hair and magenta eyes also carrying a giant boomerang.

Not able to stand any longer, Kagome began to fall to the ground only to be caught by someone with silver hair, golden eyes, dressed in a white and red kimono, and had a fluffy thing on his right shoulder.

It was a man. And he looked shocked and he had a murderous glint in his gaze.

"Kagome?" He gently called out to the bleeding girl in his arms who looked in such a daze that she didn't even appear to recognize him.

She had lost too much blood.

"What happened Kagome?" The silver haired man asked the blue-eyed woman.

"K...Kik...yo." Kagome managed to say before her vision to blur and she could see no more.

"Kagome!" The brown haired woman screamed on the top of her lungs and she skided to a holt next to the still bleeding young miko.

"Kami Sesshomaru. What happened?" The woman asked, completely shocked as she stared at her best friend/sister.

Sesshomaru growled as his eyes glowed a crimson red for a moment.

"It was that wench Kikyo. She was the one who did this." He responded lowly.

The woman was about to speak when she heard a pain-filled howl.

After hearing it, she turned her head only to see a crimson colored inu youkai with silver irises that were surrounded with black and she had black braclets on all four of her legs. One braclet per leg.

"Minori." The girl breathed. "What are you doing here?"

The silver and black eyed youkai ignored the question and walked up to the former youkai slayer, the silver haired inu youkai, and the near dead miko.

Minori stared at Sesshomaru with just as much of having the erge to kill whomever had done this to Kagome.

"Obaa-chan." Sesshomaru whispered. Soon after that, he heard the one thing that his obaa-chan would never do.

"I'm going to kill Inuyasha. Then I'm going to kill this Kikyo bitch." Minori promised, then ran the opposite direction of the three and towards where a certain hanyou was going to meet his end at the hands of his own obaa-chan.

Sesshomaru stared at the magenta eye colored woman.

"We need to follow Obaa-chan or she _really_ will carry out her threat." He explained as he turned at started to run in the same direction as the elder female inu youkai.

"Inuyasha!" Roared the crimson colored inu youkai as she entered the village that he and the woman who had killed Minori's best friend and the person that she vowed to protect with her very life.

"Minori-obaa-chan?" The kitsune's voice sounded. "What's wrong?"

"Where is that baka Inuyasha?" She snarled murderously.

The kitsune's eyes widened at the youkai before him, feeling completely sorry for whoever was going to suffer this youkai's wrath.

"In Kaede's hut." He pointed to the direction that it was located.

Thanking the frightened kitsune, Minori bolted for the hut. Also swurving through the villagers.

Then she entered the hut, seeing Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Kirara, and of course Inuyasha and Kikyo.

The moment that everyone saw Minori's deadly gaze, the blood left their faces.

"Minori?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome is dying." Minori growled at Kikyo who flinched. Then she looked at Inuyasha in complete disgust. "And you, have you not noticed the scent of Kagome's blood on that bitch?"

Inuyasha turned to Kikyo and sniffed the air around her and his eyes widened even more.

"Kikyo. Did you try to kill Kagome?"

Just as Kikyo was about to answer, Minori jumped at Kikyo and bite her on the neck and ripped out her throat with her razor sharp fangs. Then slowly stalked towards Inuyasha.

Just as Minori jumped at Inuyasha, she was stopped by Sango who had her arms wrapped her arms around the inu youkai's stomache.

As Sango held onto Minori, the inu struggled against Sango's hold so she could get to Inuyasha. She cried hard when Sesshomaru entered the room with Kagome in his arms as the white haori of her miko kimono was practically covered in dry blood.

That caused her to stop struggling and she managed to turn around and bury her head in Sango's chest and weaped.

As Sango cradled Minori to her body, the magenta eye colored woman looked at Kikyo who lay next to the wall with her throat toren out. It seems that Minori made half of her promise become a reality.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha with murder clearly written in his eyes.

Said hanyou lowered his head with his dog ears pressed against his head.

"You are vile Inuyasha. I'm very ashamed to call you my _magomusuko_." (a/n: _Magomusuko_ = grandson) Minori snarled at the hanyou with threatening tears in her eyes.

"And as for you punishment." Sesshomaru and everyone in the room flinched. "You will be forced live the rest of eternity with Kikyo. You will be immortal just as I and Sesshomaru are." The inu smirked devilishly. "I will relish in your agony."

Then Minori managed to jump out of Sango's hold and stalked out of the door. But before she did that, Minori looked at Sesshomaru and jerked her to the door, telling him to follow her. He did.

Sango scowled at Inuyasha with her hands on her hips.

"Do you ever learn?"

Inuyasha stared at Sango in confusion.

"Do you remember the last time you angered a miko?" She arched a brow to the hanyou. Who sweatdropped.

"She right Inuyasha. Remember that dark miko Tsubaki?" Miroku asked.

"Aye. Then one whom put a curse on Kagome. I have heard of youkai mikos. They are far worse than a dark miko and a pure miko combined." Kaede explained.

"And you so happen to have a obaa-chan who is a youkai miko and you went and pissed her off. And I can guarentee that the curse she just put on you is about to get real ugly." Sango scowled at Inuyasha.

Secretly smirking.

Inuyasha swallowed in horror and tried to bolt for the door only to shocked by Miroku's barrier. Then the silver haired hanyou glared at his friend.

"Let me out Miroku." Inuyasha demanded the monk who shook his head 'no'.

"If you go out there Inuyasha, Minori _will_ beat you to a bloody pulp or possibly worse."

Sango nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention Sesshomaru is with Minori as well." Sango looked at the wall and saw Kikyo groaning as she sat up with no tear in her throat.

"Uh." Kikyo groaned again, pressing her hand to her temple. "What happened? All I remember is something red jumping at me."

"Minori was here only a couple of minutes ago and cursed both you and Inuyasha to live with each other for the rest of eternity." Sango spat at miko.

Kikyo looked confused.

"How is that a punishment?"

"Because not only will you two be living with one another but Minori will be there to make your lives a living hell."

Inuyasha swallowed, having known his obaa-chan ever since Kagome had returned to the fuedal era 10 years ago, the inu youkai _would_ make his and Kikyo's life a living hell.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later...<p>

Minori and Sesshomaru entered the hut and completely ignoring Inuyasha and Kikyo as if the two weren't even there to begin with. Then sat down next to Miroku and Sango.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked the two youkai.

Minori took a deep ragged breath and answered.

"We went and burried her near the Goshinboku." Minori announced to the people who occupied the hut.

Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Kirara nodded slowly.

"Oh, and one more thing." Minori looked at Inuyasha with her silver gaze. "You should know that when Kagome had returned and the two of you made love that second night, Kagome had become pregnant with your pup you fucking baka."

Miroku held Sango as she burst into tears at the information.

"Surely you should have known that _before_ that _bitch_ rose from the dead for the second time." The female inu put so much venom in each word. Then she left the room, followed by Sesshomaru who curlled his upper lips at Inuyasha and left, not wanting to look at him.

Leaving the hanyou and everyone else in the room shocked.

"Obaa-chan." Sesshomaru said to Minori who turned around looking sad. "Do you think it was for the best to do _that_?"

Minori stared at her _magomusuko_ then to the sunset and nodded.

"Yes. I do." Her jaw slightly flinched when she done speaking.

"Obaa-chan? Are you injured?"

"My jaw is sore from the force of my bite I gave that wench." She explained only a second before she coughed up a lot of blood.

"Obaa-chan!" Sesshomaru knelt down next to Minori. "You sacrificed too much of your blood and powers to send Kagome off to that Soul Society place."

"No Sesshomaru. This has nothing to do with my recent actions. I am a 13,000 year old inu youkai, I'm very old even too old to be a obaa-chan." She managed to say as she transformed into her human form.

Minori still had her crimson hair and silver eyes and she was wearing a gray haori and a black hakama. There was also a sword with a silver hilt and it had a black blade and the sheath was also black and some silver swirls on it.

The woman didn't look a day over 25 and yet Sesshomaru was standing beside an _extremely_ old inu youkai and a very wise one at that. Also the last youkai miko.

"You never told me Obaa-chan. How long do inu youkai live for?" Sesshomaru wondered.

"We inus, and the rest of canine youkai are the rare type of youkai that live for all eternity."

_"Well that's something I never knew about. But then again, there's not much I nor anyone else knows about Obaa-chan."_

"Would you like to go back to the village?"

Minori shook her head.

"No. I think I'll go to sleep in a nearby tree for the night."

* * *

><p>Someplace else...<p>

"Uh..." The raven haired girl groaned as she sat up on what felt like a bed but noticed that her hands were tied behind her back and she wasn't waering her miko kimono, instead she was wearing a purple sily kimono that was showing her womanly curves and her cleavage.

_"Dear Kami. Where the hell am I?"_ The girl looked around the room until she realized two things.

One: This room looked eeriely like a fuedal japan version of a whore-house room. It even reeked of sex.  
>Two: She saw a mirror next to the door to the room.<p>

Getting off the bed with ease that she never knew she ever had, the 18 year old girl walked up to the mirror and saw that she looked completely different.

She had a crimson color blended in with her natural black hair which was past her butt and it was straighter and her deep blue eyes were now a icy blue, almost a silver. Now that she mentioned the change of her appearance, she noticed that her breasts were slightly larger than they were originally, her body was more curved along with her long smooth legs.

**_'Kagome? Can you hear me?'_** A voice that sounded a lot like Minori's rang throughout Kagome's head.

Kagome stumbled back a bit.

_'Minori?'_

**_'Oh thank kami, Kagome. You can hear me, that's good.'_**

_'Minori where am I? And why am I in a place that looks a lot like a whore-house?'_

**_'What are you doing in a whore-house?'_**

_'The hell I know woman! I just fucking woke up in a bed with my hands tied behind my back, wearing a kimono that was probably meant for a child, and my hair and eye color have changed on top of that!'_ Kagome didn't like to curse much, but unfortunately at the moment she was pissed and scared and really didn't care. Maybe Inuyasha's choice of words finally rubbed onto her. Then again, who knows.

_**'Okay, I know I sent you to the Soul Society so my son and his mate could find you, but I didn't know you'd be dragged to a whore-house of all places.'**_

_'Okay. I'll get around that one later. Another question: Why is your youkai aura and powers coming from my body and mixing with my own miko powers?'_

**_'Oh, right. Before I sent you to the Soul Society, I had to pump some of my blood into your body so when you arrived your soul wouldn't be fucked up. Souls are a lot harder to heal than physical injuries.'_**

_'Then your aura and powers flowed from your blood and into my body? Is that what your saying?'_

**_'Yes.'_**

Then Kagome heard someone's heavy footsteps coming from the otherside of the door and also heard voices saying something like:_ 'Is this where that new woman is?' 'Is she a virgin?' 'How old is she?' 'What's she like in bed?'_

This had Kagome freaking out.

_'Minori.'_ Kagome whined to the inu youkai that she could communicate through her mind._ 'A little help would be nice.'_

**_'Since my blood and powers are in you, so are my instincts. Whenever you feel threatened, follow them.'_**

_'What?'_Nothing as a response from Minori, the only thing Kagome heard was the door slide open and a well-built young man (who looked and stood like he was from a royal family.) entered the room and shut the door behind him. Then gave Kagome a creepy smirk and started to walk towards the girl.

Kagome swallowed and backed up into a wall.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Instincts_

_'Aww man, this is so not good.'_ Kagome mentally told herself as she stared at the man walked towards her.

As the man moved to the now _very_ irritated miko, the girl frantically looked around the room to see if there was something like a knife, dagger, or a sword. Just something sharp so she cut this damned rope off her wrists. To be honest they were staring to hurt like hell.

Then Kagome spotted it. There was a dagger laying on a shelf!

That thought left Kagome's mind when the man pressed himself up against her, seeing as she had no where to go because she backed up into the wall out of fear trying to get away from him. As soon as he did that, Kagome could feel his erection against her right thigh.

As you can imagine what her reaction would be had she still been alive and back in the fuedal era. She would freeze in shock and fear for losing her virginity to rapist and scream for Inuyasha and he woudn't appear til the moment she was about to be raped, kick the guys ass, or possibly kill him, for touching her then scream at Kagome for being a weakling for not being able to protect herself or something to that effect.

However, that was in the past and Kagome wasn't scared. No, she was irritated, pissed, and really wanted to kill something. Doesn't that kinda sound familiar to you? So at that moment when Kagome felt this man's 'excitement' on her, Kagome did the first thing that came to mind. Kinda a girlly move, but, eh. Whatever, it works.

KICK!

The man took a few steps back and went to grab his groin to try and ease the pain as Kagome took her chance and ran for the shelf and kicked the blade's side. Making the tip to fall into the floorboard, the Kagome grabbed the hilt of the dagger with her toes and pulled it out causing it to fly in the air and fall down behind Kagome and sliced through the ropes.

Allowing Kagome the use of her hands once again. But what she noticed was that she had a pair of black claws. Damn had she known she had them, she would have used them to cut the stupid rope. Although, that thought would be continued later, for right now. There was an angery wealthy man stalking towards Kagome. Within a blink of an eye, Kagome ran towards the man and jumped in the air and kicked him in the side of his head. Causing him to fly backwards inot the wall behind him with a loud solid _thud_. He was out cold the moment Kagome's kick first made contact with his head.

"I gotta find a way out of here. And quick." Kagome murmured to herself, attempting to find some more suitable clothing. The ironic part was that those bakas cleaned her miko kimono and rested it next to the dagger that was jabbed back into the floorboard. So Kagome quickly changed out of her current 'clothing', if you want to call it that, and changed into her miko kimono. Then grabbed the dagger and quietly openned the door to see if it was okay for her to leave the room and hopefully make it out of this gastily hell-hole.

Well, getting out of the room was the easy part, however, getting out of the building was gonna be a bit harder considering she doesn't know where anything is here and she wasn't awake when she was brought here. So, yeah. Pretty much sucks.

As Kagome walked down the the halls, she finally found the exit. Only to be seen by a man, which Kagome was guessing was a guard, and have him scream that a 'whore' is trying escape and run towards Kagome.

_'Well, isn't this just my luck, huh?'_ Kagome thought to herself sarcastically and ran for the door when she saw three more men rushing their way to her. _'Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!'_ Kagome sang repeatedly in her head. But as she ran, she felt like she was running as fast as Inuyasha had when she would ride on his back, but a little bit faster.

And Kagome was enjoying the speed. Maybe this has something to do Minori's blood and powers? Kagome has seen Minori run and fight and the woman...er youkai was pretty damn fast and strong.

The young miko took a sharp left turn and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Itai..." Kagome groaned as she stood to her feet and saw a man dressed in a pure black kimono, carry a large sword, that had no hilt, on his back and he had orange hair and brown eyes.

As soon as Kagome looked at him, she ran as fast as she could when she heard a man that was from the whore-house she was held in a few moments ago.

As Kagome ran, she felt a presence behind her and looked behind her to see the man with orange hair following her.

Just in time, Kagome looked ahead of her and saw a large tall white wall and swallowed. When she stopped she looked at the top of it and shrugged.

_'It's worth a shot.'_ Then she used Minori's power and directed some of it to her legs and pushed off of the ground and landed on top of the wall. Then looked at the orange haired man and was about to jump when she heard:

"Kagome!"

Said girl turned her head to the direction an sensed a youkai aura that was similar to Minori's and figured that it was her son that Kagome was supposed to go to. So she ran after the voice so fast that the orange haired man didn't know where she went.

She just vanished within thin air. And she wasn't using a flash-step either. How strange...

Minori sat in a tree, watching that dumb-fuck of a _magomusuko_ with that bitch-miko that shall remain un-named. Minori snickered when she heard Inuyasha scowling at the bitch-miko because that she was the reason that his obaa-chan placed the curse on him and the bitch-miko.

"Why did you have to fucking kill Kagome, Kikyo?" The hanyou growled to the bitch-miko.

"Because I couldn't stand sharing you Inuyasha." Kikyo said in a fake sweet voice.

_'Yeah and you thought that if Kagome was dead that you'd the rest of your soul because there's that retarded rumor of Kagome being your reincarnation. Sorry bitch, but Kagome is __**Midoriko's**__reincarnation. __**Not**__ yours.'_ Minori rolled her eyes and mentally snorted.

"Is that the _only _reason Kikyo? Or is it also because Kagome's your reincarnation and you thought if she was dead then her soul would be obsorbed in your body. Reviving you and giving you a living body?" Inuyasha questioned the bitch-miko.

Minori arched a brow and 'hmm'ed.

_'It seems that the koinu isn't as stupid as people think. I even thought he was fucking moron. I guess that saying is right, don't judge a book by its cover.'_

Then the inu youkai stared at the sky.

_'I hope your all right Kagome.'_ Minori narrowed her eyes. _'And Toga had better be taking care of Kagome when he finds her or he's gonna regret it.'_

Minori sighs and quickly disappears from the tree without Inuyasha or that bitch-miko knowing that she was there or not.

Back at Miroku and Sango's hut...

"So what do you guys think Minori- obaa-chan's curse will do to Inuyasha and Kikyo besides giving them immortality?" Shippo asked Miroku and Sango.

"Dunno." Sango responded. "But given the fact that Minori is a youkai miko and youkai mikos being extremely dangerous and lethal, I'd say that it's not really all that good for Inuyasha and Kikyo."

"Hey, wait a minute." Shippo said. "Since Kagome's dead, wouldn't that mean that her soul went into Kikyo's body?"

"No." A familiar voice answered the kitsune. "Kagome isn't that bitch-miko's reincarnation. Kagome is Midoriko's reincarnation and Kagome was extremely grateful of that because she doesn't particularly have a liking to the fucking woman."

"Minori-obaa-chan. Why are you calling Kikyo a 'bitch-miko'?" Shippo asked the youkai miko.

"Because I refuse to call that _thing_ by its name for two reasons. The first one is because that bitch-miko killed Kagome and Kagome was like family to me. And the second one is that Kikyo is the walking dead and needs to stay dead and not alive." Minori answered.

"I agree. My sister died many years ago and has no need to be amongst the living once again." Kaede agreed.

In the Soul Society with Kagome...

Kagome landed in front of an inn that was about the same size of her home in Modern Japan.

_'This is where that youkai aura is coming from...is this where Minori's son and his mate live in this world?'_ Kagome asked herself, not realizing that a woman that had long black hair and soft brown eyes and was wearing a blue kimono.

"Hello." The woman's voice greeted the modern-day miko. "May I help you with something?"

"Uh, yes. I heard someone call my name and their aura was quite familiar to my friend's own aura." Kagome explained.

The black-haired woman smiled at the 28 year old.

"What's your friend's name?"

"Minori Taisho. She's uh-"

"Inu youkai?"

Kagome's eyes widened.

"How do you know that?"

"Because your friend, Minori, is my okaa-san." A masculine voice announced.

_'Huh?'_ Was all that came to Kagome's mind.

"Then that means your Minori's son. Toga if I'm correct." Kagome guessed.

The man nodded his head and smiled.

"Please come in. We can talk about this more inside." He motioned for both woman to enter the building.

As Kagome and the woman and the man, that reminded Kagome a lot of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, entered a room in the building and surrounded the table that was in the middle room and sat at it.

It was silent for a couple minutes until the long black-haired woman spoke.

"So, what would your name be?"

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed. "Gomen, my name is Kagome Higurashi."

The woman smiled again at Kagome.

"My name is Izayoi Taisho." Izayoi introduced herself, placing her hand on her chest then gestured to her mate/husband. "And this is my mate and husband. Toga Taisho as you had guessed correctly earlier."

Kagome nodded, looking at the man.

He had the same silver hair and golden eyes as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, except it was pinned back in a high pony-tail and he didn't have any facial markings like Sesshomaru did or Inuyasha when he transformed. He was dressed in a deep green colored haori and hakama that was the same color.

"How is it that you don't have the same markings that Sesshomaru has or Inuyasha does whenever he's in his full youkai form?" Kagome asked Toga who lifted up his hand and what looked like a leather braclet that has some weird carvings in the leather and it was wrapped around his wrist.

"It's because of this. It allows me to blend into the Soul Society and make me look like I'm a _human_ soul." He explained.

"Oh. Well, it's very nice to meet the two of you." Kagome smiled at the two.


End file.
